Le meilleur des mondes
by Fanhouse07
Summary: [Fanfic Aventures] Les aventuriers décident de prendre un repos mérité dans l'une des plus belles cités du Cratère. Mais ils découvrent peu à peu de biens sombres vérités à son sujet. Rated T pour violence et ÉVENTUELLEMENT un moment érotique. On verra. Et pas de pairing entre les aventuriers
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens! Je voulais vous balancer ça avant de partir en camping ^^

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre va durer la fic, je dirais environ 5 à vue de nez ^^

Ce chapitre contient beaucoup d'exposition, j'espère ne pas vous perdre en route, l'action arrivera plus tard ;)

By the way, je suis pas du tout fan de slash entre les Aventuriers alors vous ne me verrez pas en écrire, par contre c'est pas exclus que les deux tombeurs du groupe choppent une fois ou deux dans mes écrits :p

BREF, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, read and review please :D

* * *

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée sur le Cratère, le groupe d'aventuriers venait tout juste de terminer une requête d'un membre haut placé de la guilde des marchands.

\- Et ben voilà ! S'exclama Théo. Là on a été compétents !

\- Il faut avouer que nos 4000 pièces d'or sont méritées. Enchaîna Grunlek avec un sourire satisfait.

Le marchand avait également offert quelques décoctions de santé, un arc finement gravé pour Shin, un diadème augmentant la sensibilité à la psyché serti d'un rubis pour Balthazar, des bracelets augmentant la résistance aux maléfices à Grunlek et une dague en argent enchantée dans le feu sacré d'une cathédrale de la lumière à Théo.

Bob s'était en plus servi sur les cadavres des monstres limbiques qu'ils avaient tués, voulant les étudier quand il en aurait le temps.

\- 3 semaines qu'on bosse sur cette quête, moi je dis, il est temps d'aller aux p...

\- Nous ne sommes pas loin de Epeymane, non ? Coupa Grunlek.

Le regard du citadin s'illumina.

\- Exact ! On pourrait profiter de nos richesses là bas ! S'exclama-t-il. Fini les forêts pourries ! Place à la grande ville !

\- C'est quoi Epeymane exactement ? Demanda Shin, les sourcils froncés.

Les trois autres plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs fronts.

\- T'as grandi où, dans une grotte ? S'exclama Théo. C'est l'une des plus grandes cités de tout le Cratère ! Elle est réputé comme étant une ville imprenable !

\- C'est aussi un grand centre culturel ! Renchérit Bob. Les recherches qui sont menées là bas à grandement fait augmenter nos connaissances sur l'utilisation de la psyché !

\- Et un centre économique et éducatif très important. De grands savants et ingénieurs ont été formés là bas, c'est également là que se trouve l'un des sièges principaux de la guilde des marchands. Ajouta Grunlek.

Shin siffla d'admiration, même si la ville n'était pas trop son truc, il devait admettre que l'entrain qu'avaient ses amis à en parler attisait sa curiosité.

\- Qu'attendons nous pour y aller alors ?

Le visage de Théo s'assombrit.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec étonnement. Pourquoi cet air si sérieux tout à coup ?

\- Tu risques encore de tomber sur une partie de ta descendance !

Shin croisa les bras avec agacement tandis que les trois autres riaient, fiers de leur connerie.

\- Bon, on y va ? Bougonna-t-il. T'inquiète pas Théo, si il y a une petite fille, je te la laisse !

\- Elle est pas m...

\- En route ! S'exclama Grunlek, ne voulant pas repartir dans l'éternel débat.

Les aventuriers se mirent donc en route vers la cité-état Epeymane.

* * *

Les quatre aventuriers ouvrirent de grands yeux en arrivant au pied de la muraille d'Epeymane.

\- Ah ouais, quand même ! S'exclama Bob en levant la tête. Quand on y est, c'est quand même impressionnant.

La muraille de couleur sable s'élevait à une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur, parsemé ça et là de meurtrières et de mâchicoulis. Bien qu'ils ne puissent pas voir l'épaisseur des murailles de là où ils étaient, Grunlek les avaient informés sur la route qu'elles faisaient bien 10 mètres de largeur, et qu'elles étaient la fierté des maîtres constructeurs nains de la guilde des artisans.

Deux gardes dont le métal des armures étaient d'un rouge sombre mât les interpellèrent.

\- Pour quelle raison venez vous à Epeymane ! Lança le plus grand.

Les quatre aventuriers tournèrent la tête vers les soldats qui les toisaient d'un air méfiant.

Bob se racla la gorge.

\- Salutation ! Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ! Je suis un mage de la tour écarlate et nous venons pour prendre du bon temps et dépenser notre or durement ga...

\- A gauche, vous devez passer par le bureau de douane ! Coupa le garde.

Bob gonfla les joues, sourcils froncés, n'aimant pas le ton que prenaient les sous-fifres avec lui, mais obtempéra, suivi de près par ses trois amis.

Théo s'appliqua tout de même à bien écraser les orteils du garde en passant, qui poussa un petit cri aiguë avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Désolé ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air pas du tout repentant.

\- C...C'est rien ! Fit le garde les dents serrées.

* * *

\- Déclinez vos identités et la raison de votre venue, s'il vous plaît. Lança une vieille femme au regard sévère.

\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Mage de la tour Écarlate. Je viens pour tourisme.

\- Théo de Silverberg, Paladin et Inquisiteur de la Lumière. Pour tourisme aussi.

\- Grunlek, descendant de la famille royale Von Krayn, connu également par le titre du « Golem ». Je viens visiter la ville.

\- Moi c'est Shinddah ! Je suis touriste aussi !

La vieille femme leva un sourcil circonspect après l'intervention de Shin, se demandant comment des hommes avec des titres aussi importants que les trois précédents pouvaient traîner avec un gueux pareil, mais tamponna tout de même la feuille, se disant qu'à quelques semaines de la retraites, mieux valait ne pas poser trop de questions.

\- Voici des plans de la ville. Dit-elle en leur tendant des parchemins. Elle est composées de trois niveaux, chacun séparés par un mur. Vous pouvez prendre un chariot en direction des cercles intérieurs dans une dizaine de minutes environ.

Les aventuriers la remercièrent et se dirigèrent dans l'allée indiquée.

\- Un chariot ? Interrogea Shin à mi-voix.

Grunlek fit un sourire, le regard brillant.

\- Cette ville a réussi une prouesse : au moyen d'ingénierie et de magie, elle a réussie à créer un moyen de locomotion qui ne requiert pas la force de chevaux ou de bœufs !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ouvre grand les yeux.

Une succession de chariots attachés les uns aux autres étaient suspendus à des barres de fer qui se dirigeaient vers les murs intérieurs.  
Des passagers richement vêtus entraient et sortaient du train suspendu, sous la supervision de gardes armés d'arbalètes et de hallebardes.

\- Ce truc va vraiment nous conduire jusqu'aux cercles inférieurs ? Interrogea Théo d'un air sceptique.

\- C'est de la technologie naine ! C'est fiable ! Dit Bob avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le groupe grimpa dans la machine malgré les réserves de Shin et Théo. Ils fixaient tous la ville en contrebas par la fenêtre, observant les maisons rectangulaires de la même couleur sable que la muraille extérieur ainsi que les carrés multicolores qui délimitaient la place du marché. Le train suspendu passa un tunnel et le paysage changea complètement, se transformant en un format auquel les aventuriers étaient plus accoutumés.  
Des maisons pour la plupart aux pierres et aux poutres apparentes se dressaient , surplombée de toits de tuiles marron ou noir, et bordant de larges rues où la population vaquait à ses occupation.

\- Le deuxième cercle n'a vraiment rien à voir avec le premier. Commenta Shin.

La différence fut beaucoup moins marquée entre le deuxième et troisième cercles si ce n'est que certaines maisons bénéficiaient de vastes jardins, et que le palais royal se trouvait au centre de la ville.

A la sortie du train, les aventuriers eurent le grand déplaisir de découvrir une des règles en vigueur du troisième cercle de la ville.

\- Comment ça on doit vous donner nos armes ? S'exclama Théo.

\- Elles seront stockées dans un coffre fort. Le rassura le garde. Fermé par une clé que vous serez les seuls à posséder.

\- Mais c'est pas la question ! Je me sépare jamais de mes armes ! Protesta le paladin, posant une main protectrice sur la garde de son épée.

Le garde se tendit immédiatement, se préparant à une attaque.

Grunlek saisit l'avant bras de Théo, parlant d'une voix apaisante mais ferme.

\- Nous sommes là pour faire du tourisme, Théo, nous n'en aurons pas besoin.

Shin et Bob donnèrent l'exemple en remettant arc, épée elfique, dagues et bâton de mage.

Voyant cela, Théo rouspéta encore un peu pour la forme mais finit par donner épée et bouclier au garde. Celui ci lui donna une clé en échange, puis demanda sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place au mensonge :

\- Lesquels d'entre vous maîtrise la psyché ?

\- Je suis le mage de ce groupe, uniquement moi. Répondit Bob en écrasant le pied de Shin.

\- Je pensais que les paladins avaient des notions de magie ? S'interrogea le garde.

\- J'suis inquisiteur ! Lança Théo, l'air toujours aussi mécontent.

Le garde fit un petit « ha » ayant apparemment peu de connaissances sur l'église de la lumière. Il demanda ensuite à Bob de tendre le bras avant de lui clipser un petit bracelet en bois autour du poignet.

Bob regarda avec intérêt la fente qui séparait les deux partie du bracelet s'illuminer avant de disparaître.

\- Ces bracelets son des détecteurs de psyché. Expliqua le garde. Si vous ne lanciez ne serait-ce qu'une petite boule lumineuse, il se brisera et la garde rappliquera. Je rappelle que l'usage de psyché est interdite dans ce secteur de la ville.

Bob secoua le poignet, fixant le bracelet avec une moue mécontente. C'était super moche en plus !

\- Passez un agréable séjour à Epeymane !


	2. Chapter 2

C'est quand que j'ai posté déjà ?

Oui je mets un point d'honneur à finir toute mes fics, non je ne suis pas régulière dans mes posts xD

J'ai coutume de répondre aux reviews, du coup ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes, et voici le premier courrier des lecteurs sur une fic Aventures (c'bo j'en ai la larme à l'oeil)

 **NekoRobin Undomiel : Merci beaucoup pour la review, et pour le camping xD (oui, ça fait presque un an, mais l'intention est là xD) Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça te plaise ;)**

 **Lilia Purpurea : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir, je fais des efforts sur l'orthographe (je suis pas mauvaise de base, mais passer du temps sur PC avec un auto-correct, ça a tendance à faire rouiller xD) Et oui, Eypemane c'est complètement Ba Sing Se, je me doutais que des gens le remarqueraient, c'est l'idée de base. Enjoie pour la suite ^^**

 **Nightmare Dragon FB : Merci, la suite l'est à mon humble avis plus :)**

Read, Enjoy Review ! (RER... Me jugez pas)

* * *

\- On risque pas d'avoir des ennuis si ils découvrent qu'on peut tous utiliser notre psyché ? Souffla Shin, tandis que les quatre aventuriers se dirigeaient d'un pas vif vers une résidence qui leur avait été attribué.

\- Je sais qu'on est en ville et qu'à priori nous n'aurons pas de raison de nous battre, mais Bob a eu le bon réflexe. On ne pouvait pas se laisser entièrement désarmer. Répondit Grunlek.

\- Une chance que ton bras compte comme prothèse, et que mon armure ne soit pas considérée comme une arme ! Fit remarquer Théo.

Bob était moins chanceux, au final, il se retrouvait complètement « à poils ». Cette pensée peu réjouissante fut vite chassée par la villa luxueuse qui se présenta devant eux, une fois arrivés.

\- C'est vraiment pour nous ça ? S'étonna Shin.

\- Epeymane tient à ce que ses invités de marque soient bien traités, apparemment. Commenta Bob. Allons poser notre merdier, et après on pourra enfin se poser à la taverne !

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils rêvaient de ce moment.

* * *

\- Bordel, ils ont même des verres propres ! S'exclama Théo en fixant les verres à pieds posés sur une étagère près d'une sélection impressionnante de bouteilles de vin.

Plusieurs regards inquisiteurs se tournèrent vers lui, il leur renvoya le même.

Une serveuse posa des chopes de bière devant eux et ils trinquèrent, l'image parfaite des aventuriers fiers d'avoir enfin accomplit une mission et prenant un repos bien mérité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite ? Demanda Shin en reposant sa choppe.

\- Je doute que vous ayez envie de me suivre à la bibliothèque ! Répondit Balthazar.

\- Tu doutes bien. Confirma Théo. Pour ma part, j'ai remarqué une affiche annonçant des courses équestres cet après-midi. Je pense que j'irai là bas.

\- Genre toi, t'as des loisirs !? S'exclama Bob, faussement impressionné.

\- J'irai avec Théo. Dit Shin, coupant court à toute dispute.

C'était sans doute l'un des seuls endroits où il renouerait avec la Nature dans cette grande ville.

\- Et toi Grunlek ? Interrogea Bob.

\- Je pense que je vais jeter un coup d'œil aux quartiers inférieurs. Dit Grunlek d'un air pensif.

Il s'apprêtait à se justifier, notant l'air surpris de ses amis, mais une femme vêtue d'une robe dont la couleur était d'un rouge assorti aux armures des gardes s'inséra entre lui et Shin, un sourire publicitaire plaqué sur le visage.

\- Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

\- Dégage. Grogna Théo.

Pas découragée pour deux sous, la femme se lança dans un speech, prenant à peine le temps de faire des pauses pour respirer.

\- Je suis de l'office de Tourisme d'Epeymane, je suis chargée d'informer les voyageurs des...

\- On a rien demandé ! S'exclama le paladin, agacé.

Elle continua, imperturbable.

\- … Opportunités qui s'offrent à eux durant leur voyage. Et vous êtes particulièrement chanceux aujourd'hui, car la fille de notre roi va faire une apparition publique !

Théo s'apprêtait à intervenir une nouvelle fois, mais Grunlek leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- J'ai entendu dire que la princesse était très protégé par son père...

La femme en face de lui acquiesça.

\- Alors à quelle occasion va-t-elle sortir ?

\- Il se trouve que c'est bientôt le dix-huitième anniversaire de la princesse Elena, elle sera donc bientôt en âge de se marier et de prendre la place de son père sur le trône...

\- Si elle se marie avec un prince, elle va pas prendre la place de son père si ? Demanda Shin. En fait il montre juste la marchandise aux rois voisins pour se débarrasser d'elle !

Grunlek et Bob étouffèrent une imprécation, Théo resta impassible, n'étant pas le moins du monde gêné de passer pour un rustre.  
A leur grande surprise, leur interlocutrice ne s'offusqua pas de l'indélicatesse de Shin, elle fit comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

\- Une parade aura lieu dans les quartiers moyens et supérieurs de la ville, nous vous invitons à assister à cet événement unique !

\- Et bien, je suppose que la bibliothèque sera toujours là à la fin de la fête ! S'exclama Bob. J'accepte !

\- Moi aussi dit Grunlek.

Ils se tournèrent vers Théo et Shin, attendant leurs réponses.

\- La foule ? Dit Shin. Très peu pour moi.

\- Je reste avec cet imbécile. Ajouta Théo. La ville c'est pas son truc.

Shin ne réagit pas, mais se promit de glisser quelques glaçons dans la couchette de Théo le soir même.

\- Puis-je vous guider dans les loges des invités d'honneur ? Demanda la femme à l'adresse de Bob et Grunlek.

Bob et Grunlek échangèrent un regard. « Invité d'honneur » ? Avaient-t-il tant de notoriété ou était-ce simplement le pouvoir de l'argent ?

\- La parade commence bientôt, si vous voulez avoir des places devant, vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant.

Les deux aventuriers finirent leur choppe d'un même mouvement, et se levèrent, prêts à suivre leur guide.

\- Tâchez d'être revenu avant la tombée de la nuit ! Dit Bob à l'attention de leurs compagnons encore attablés. Histoire qu'on n'aille pas vous chercher dans un caniveau.

Théo et Shin roulèrent des yeux, et sur ces recommandations, le groupe se sépara.

* * *

\- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir aussi tôt ! Bougonna Grunlek, ça fait une heure qu'on attend.

Bob baissa ses yeux jaunes sur lui.

\- En fait le cortège et déjà passé. C'est juste que t'es trop petit pour voir.

\- Hilarant.

Ils avaient été installés dans des gradins au bord de la route, la taille de Grunlek n'était donc pas un problème, malgré la foule.

Le nain marqua une pause.

\- Je trouve que cette guide est arrivée à point nommé.

Bob haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à développer sa pensée.

\- Précisément au moment où nous discutons de nos plans pour la journée, elle arrive pour nous faire changer d'avis.

\- Elle a dût t'entendre dire que tu irais dans les bas-quartiers. Dis simplement Bob. Elle a sans doute pour instruction de ne pas laisser visiter les parties les plus moches de la ville aux touristes, Eypemane a une image à conserver.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Interrogea Grunlek.

\- Une grande ville sans mensonge et corruption ? Là ce serait dérangeant !

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur Bob, sourcils froncés, notèrent ses écailles et détournèrent rapidement les yeux.

\- C'est fou ce que les attitudes des gens ont changées depuis qu'on voit l'hérésie sur ma tête. Plaisanta le mage avec un sourire crispé.

\- Tu t'habitueras, et ça vient d'un type qui est né sans bras droit. Répondit Grunlek.

Une clameur de la foule coupa court à leur discussion.

Le cortège apparut au loin, les cavaliers de tête en armure pourpre complète bombant fièrement le torse, suivis de près par sonneurs de cor et de trompettes annonçant la venue d'un personnage important. Des danseuses d'un pays de l'ouest suivaient, remuant leur ventre de manière envoûtante leur peau tannée et huilée brillant au soleil. D'autres soldats à pieds et armés de grandes hallebardes gravées marchaient au pas devant une luxueuse chaise à porteur, portées par 8 serviteurs.  
La princesse n'était pas encore visible, la chaise étant munie d'un toit rond, faisant ressembler l'appareil à une grosse pomme en tissu rouge. Quatre foulards de soie étaient noués au sommet de la pomme et retombaient chacun d'un coté différent.  
Une troupe d'infanterie plus conséquente fermait la marche leurs pas en rythme avec la musique des sonneurs.

Bob et Grunlek devaient admettre qu'ils étaient surpris. Les armures des soldats étaient magnifiques et les habits des serviteurs de bonne facture, quant aux danseuses, elles étaient loin d'être des amateurs, mais ils s'attendaient à plus de... luxe.

Leur étonnement fut balayé par les quatre serviteurs qui tirèrent sur les quatre foulards ouvrant ainsi la « pomme » et découvrant les arabesques cousues de fil d'or à l'intérieur de la chaise à porteur.

Mais les broderies furent vites oubliée quand la foule découvrit la beauté de la princesse Elena.

Elle n'avait que 18 ans et pourtant dégageait une sagesse que l'on retrouvait chez des femmes beaucoup plus âgées. Ses longs cheveux blond tombaient devant ses épaules recouvertes d'une cape blanche et or.  
Elle portait une longue robe blanche fendue à mi-cuisse, et une étole assortie à la cape qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux.  
Un diadème évoquant le soleil complétait l'ensemble, son éclat mettant en valeur la peau nacrée de la princesse.

La stupeur passée, un tonnerre d'acclamations jaillit de la foule, définitivement enchantée d'avoir pu assister à une apparition comme celle là.

Bob et Grunlek se joignirent aux applaudissement. Si les spéculations de Shin quant aux réels projets du roi pour sa fille étaient justes, il n'aurait aucun problème à mettre son plan à exécution.

\- Aaalala. Quel dommage. Commenta Bob. Encore un mariage forcé pour la royauté.

\- Tu trouves ça dommage parce que ça fait une beauté de moins sur ton terrain de chasse ! Dis Grunlek avec un regard en coin.

\- Précisément. Même si je doute que la royauté, mariée ou non soit dans mon « terrain de chasse ».

Mais le nain avait cessé de l'écouter, les yeux fixés sur un toit voisin.

\- Bob... Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un là haut.

Bob leva les yeux a son tour, juste à temps pour voir une ombre sauter du toit et atterrir sur la chaise à porteur, juste en face de la princesse.

Les acclamations se changèrent en cri de frayeur alors que l'ombre s'effondrait se transformant en gerbes de flammes qui se dégagèrent sur une zone circulaire recouvrant toute la chaise.

\- Bon bah... A plus princesse. Fit Bob.

Il ouvrit la bouche avec stupeur, quand les flammes se réduisirent découvrant la princesse intacte et recouverte d'un bouclier magique doré et translucide.

Grunlek tandis son bras droit en direction du toit, prêt à l'agripper, mais Bob posa une main sur son bras gauche pour l'arrêté.

\- C'est plein de soldats ici. Souffla-t-il. S'ils découvrent que tu es sensible à la psy alors que tu n'as pas de bracelet, on va avoir des ennuis.

Deux ombres supplémentaires se détachèrent du toit, braquant leurs bras en direction de la princesse, sans doute avaient-t-ils une arme dissimulée dans leurs gantelets.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de tirer qu'ils furent noyés sous une gerbe de flammes.

Bob s'était téléporté devant la princesse, avant de libérer toute la puissance en direction des assassins.

Le bracelet en bois reposait cassé aux pieds de Grunlek, les deux extrémités encore fumantes.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, princesse, c'est rustres ne pourront vous atteindre ! Lança Bob en décochant son meilleur sourire Colgate.

\- Mais quel cabotin... Souffla Grunlek en se frappant le front de sa paume.

Les deux assassins s'effondrèrent et tombèrent du toit, immédiatement submergés par des fantassins qui essayaient malgré tout de servir à quelque chose.

Bob se retourna vers la princesse, prêt à lui lancer un compliment bien trouvé avant de tirer sa révérence.  
C'était sans compter les trois hallebardes qui se retrouvèrent pointées sous sa gorge.

Poussant un juron, Grunlek sauta des gradins, et bousculant les badins sur place se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Bob, mais se fit à son tour bloquer par des hallebardes.

\- Arrêtez ! Cria la princesse à l'adresse des soldats.

\- Ouais ! Arrêtez ! S'exclama Bob.

\- Cet homme a risqué sa vie pour défendre la mienne !

Un garde tendit le bras et tira la manche de Bob, découvrant une brûlure magique sur son poignet.

\- Il portait bien le bracelet. Dit Elena, voyant la blessure. Il n'a enfreint la loi que pour me défendre, ne le considérez pas comme un criminel, mais comme un héros.

Bob souffla quand les hallebardes s'abaissèrent.

\- Maître mage, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante. Dit la princesse en s'inclinant.

\- Ha ! Vous sembliez vous débrouiller très bien sans moi ! S'exclama Bob, faisant référence au bouclier magique.

C'était un mensonge et il le savait, ce genre de bouclier arrêtait les sorts, mais pas les objets tels que les projectiles ou les épées. Si la princesse avait pu se protéger des flammes, elle n'aurait rien pu faire face à des fléchettes probablement empoisonnées.  
Quant aux glandus qui lui servaient de suite, ils n'avaient bougé que pour l'arrêter lui.

\- Puis-je vous convier au repas de ce soir ? Interrogea la Elena. En guise de remerciements.

\- C'est trop d'honneur, ma Dame, mais j'accepte !

Il jeta un regard à Grunlek en contrebas qui le fixait avec une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Sérieusement ? Dit le nain, un sourcil haussé.

Bob haussa les épaules. Il aurait bien parlé de la contribution de son ami à la princesse, mais envoyer un nain en situation irrégulière dans une court royale où il y aurait forcément un mage était dangereux. S'il détectait la psyché en Grunlek et le dénonçait aux autorités ils risquaient gros.

\- Quel est votre nom ? Demanda la princesse.

\- Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ! Pyromage de la tour écarlate.

\- Et bien, Balthazar, veuillez vous asseoir à mes cotés pour le reste du chemin jusqu'au palais.

Une clameur s'éleva parmi les gardes qui bien que respectueux des décisions de la princesse, n'aimaient pas l'idée du tout.

Grunlek se recula de quelques pas décidant que Bob ne risquait plus de finir au bout d'une pique, et ne voulant pas se faire remarquer.

Au moins ils pourraient enfin poser un signe « plus » sur leur carte.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en partant, je tâcherai de ne pas mettre 6mois à écrire la suite cette fois ci ^^

Bonne Soirée !


End file.
